


Power

by AutisticWriter



Category: The Aliens (TV 2016)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Death, Discrimination, Double Drabble, Gang Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Manipulation, No Dialogue, No Sex, References to Drugs, Sex Work, Strong Female Characters, Survival, Troy (The Aliens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lilyhot knows what she does is wrong. But she doesn’t care – and people should try spending time in Troy before being so quick to judge her.





	Power

She knows you think it’s wrong. But name one thing about life in Troy that isn’t?

They want her body. She wants their money and their knowledge and their power. It’s fair trade. At least, it is to her. Whether it’s doing sex work, stripping in front of a web cam as a lonely, pathetic human jerks off, or shagging a bloke to get closer into Fabien’s circle, it’s all the same thing. It’s using her sexuality to get power.

You might think its wrong or whatever to use her body to gain power and get money and double cross naive, stupid men who just look at her tits and can’t remember how to speak coherently, let alone remember who they are actually in allegiance with. But she doesn’t care.

And you try living in Troy. If you can get by without using a man’s libido to get him to do whatever you want, good on you. But you can’t. You’ll end up selling fur and get killed in a gang war. You’ll die. But Lilyhot will live. Because she’s smart. Because she knows how to survive in a hellhole like Troy. It isn’t pretty. But what about Troy is?


End file.
